Chapter 004
With Young-sam gone, Rano asks the young man if he is mute. The man replies of course he isn't, Rano is taken aback when the man tells him it's been a while and that he now goes by the name Raynold Berger. The man frees himself from the chair by turning it to ash. Seeing this, Rano is left speechless. Rano is wondering what has happened to the chair, while the man states he tried to hurt him again. Rano thinks what's going on, as the man tells him it won't be easy like last time. Rano panics and asks the man what he's mumbling and to stop talking. He reaches for his gun and aims at the young man. Before he can fire a shot, the young man appears beside Rano taking him by surprise. The young man states it's just as he thought and Rano is trying to harm him. The force of the blow sends Rano flying into the wall, causing the brick wall to crack. Rano bleeding from his injuries, slumps against the brick wall as the man approaches him. The man looks down at Rano and tells him, he'll give him a chance. Rano is afraid, and wonders what the guy is talking about. The young man demands to know why Rano killed him. Rano shouts asking what the hell is he talking about, calling the man a bimbo. The man grabs Rano by the shirt and is about to punch him again. Rano tells the man to stop, saying maybe his feelings were hurt, like a girl, but he's a Deman, while Rano is a human and why would he need another reason for why Rano is aiming at him. The young man doesn't accept this and instead punches the wall next to Rano, stating that's not what he means. Rano looks at the man, as the man asks if he doesn't remember back then. The young man looks at Rano waiting for an answer. Rano wonders what he means by back then. Rano tells the young man he might be confused and to let him make one thing clear, he doesn't know the man. The man finally seems to understand, while Rano wonders what the man is thinking. The young man let's go of Rano and turns to leave. Rano asks the man what, as the young man uses Rano's full name again, warning him not to run into him from now on. As the young man walks towards the door, Rano shudders. The man kicks the door down and leaves. Rano thinks the guy is insane, wondering why he would break a fine door, calling him a jerk, he then wonders how the guy knew his name. Young-sam having felt an Earthquake comes running downstairs to see what's going on. He looks around the room as Rano calls him Doctor. Young-sam seeing the room empty, asks Rano what he did with the young man. Rano shouts back, that isn't the point, telling Young-sam to look at him. Young-sam looks at him enquiring if it's blood, stating he thought it was Rano's moustache. Outside, it's almost dawn, as the moon hangs in the sky above the city. The young man, lost in his thoughts, stands on top of a tall building. While walking along the balcony ledge, a voice tells the man he's got him, calling him Lord Lessa. Lessa looks up to see Ares, who tells him they should stop playing hide and seek and asks if Lessa has looked around the world. He jumps down, next to Lessa and stands on the balcony ledge with him. He tells Lessa he looks down. Lessa looks at Ares, then turns away not wanting to talk about it. Ares states he understands, that the world is quite different to the one he used to know. Lessa replies it is, and the houses now, are square shaped. Ares turns to Lessa and asks him to return with him before dawn breaks, since he can't live in daylight anymore. Lessa is shocked to hear this and asks him what he means. Ares replies he can only live at night, under his blessing, because 1,000 years ago, after Lessa went to sleep, he wasn't safe and became who he is today, because of the betrayers. Lessa is confused by Ares' words and asks him what should be done. Ares instead looks closely at Lessa, asking about the bandage on his forehead. Lessa touches the bandage, but before he can say anything, Ares removes the bandage, telling Lessa he has a plan. Ares throws the bandage with Lessa's blood on it to the wind, leaving it to float down towards the ground. Category:Chapters Category:Season 01